Papers
by Rikaan
Summary: Kaneki x Reader One Shot.


Kaneki Ken x Reader – Papers

A sigh escapes your lips as you looked at the empty screen in front of you. Your professor assigned you a paper a week ago that's due tomorrow, but being the irresponsible person you are you decided to do it last minute. So here you are, in the quaint little coffee shop known as Anteiku, trying to do a paper you have no idea on how to start. You scratched the back of your head; yup, it's going to be a long day after all. You began to click away on the laptop's keyboard, hoping that by typing some random nonsense something will come to mind. A half hour passed when a boy around your age in a waiter's uniform approached you.

"Here's your coffee, miss, is there anything else?" The boy politely asked in a familiar voice. He put the cup and it's saucer on the corner of the table, and awaited your response.

"No thanks, I think I'm fine for now," you say. You turn your head to face the boy to give him a warm smile, until you realize who it was.

"Eh? Kaneki-kun? You work here?" You accidentally spit out. You bite your lip, hoping it didn't sound too rude. The boy with the eyepatch was in several of your classes. Although you haven't talked to him much, you had a crush on him; he was just such a nice person, and all of the times you caught him helping someone out or peacefully reading a book made your feelings for him grow. It was definitely the weirdest way to develop a crush.

"Ah! (l/n)-san! H-hey!" Kaneki replied. He averted his gaze from yours and scratched the back of his head, a faint shade of pink gracing his pale face, "Yeah, I've been working here for a while now. Do you come here often?"

"Not really no... I only came here today because of how empty it looked. I thought it would be a perfect place to start working on the paper for tomorrow," You replied. Kaneki looked at you in shock.

"Really?! You haven't started the paper yet?! I finished mine the day after he assigned it," Kaneki said. You could feel the slight disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, well I'm not that good when it comes to organizing my time and getting things done when they're supposed to," you chuckled. Kaneki smiled back at you warmly.

"If you'd like, I could help you out with it. If we work together, we can probably get it done in no time at all!" Your (e/c) eyes brightened at the offer, and you nodded your head.

"Yeah, I'd like that!" You said cheerfully. Sliding down to the chair closer to the window, you motioned for Kaneki to sit where you once were. The black haired boy sat next to you and moved the laptop so that it was in between the two of you.

"Ok, let's begin!"

—

After 2 hours of hard work, you and Kaneki were able to complete the paper. Initially, you thought Kaneki wouldn't be able to help you for long, but thankfully the old man that ran the shop allowed Kaneki to take the rest of the day off to help you. The two of you talked a lot in between all the work, and you were truly able to bond with him today. You stood up from your seat and began to stretch. Kaneki looked at you and chuckled lightly at the exaggerated facial expressions you were making. You looked at him, causing you to blush at how cute he looked while laughing. You plopped back into your seat, and began to put your stuff away while Kaneki put the 3000 coffee cups you guys drank out of into the back sink. When he came back, you were all dressed and ready to leave. You looked at Kaneki and gave him a smile

"Thanks for the help today. I really appreciate it," you said while Boeing deeply. Kaneki looked at you sheepishly.

"It's ok, I enjoyed helping you," he responded with a slight blush. You turned around and headed for the door waving as you did.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Kaneki- kun."

"See you," he replied. Just as the door was about to close, however, he quickly added something in.

"W-wait! (l/n)-san!"

"Hmm?" You hummed. The door was almost closed, but you held it open with your foot and peeked your head through the crack, "what is it?"

"W-would you like to go get some coffee with me sometime?" He stuttered. You giggled at the sight.

"Of course, Kaneki-kun. I would love to," he looked at you with admiration, and glowed upon hearing your answer.

"Really?! Great! So then tomorrow after class?"

"Mhm! See you then~"

"Yeah, see you then, (f/n)-chan,"

The two of you continued constantly hang out and help each other with homework, and you soon couldn't imagine life without the cute black haired boy with the pure white eyepatch.

~ f i n ~


End file.
